


궤도의 사랑

by peonymint



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst/Fluff, F/F, chaewon is soft, hyejoo needs a hug, hyejoo pretends to be badass but isn’t, idk - Freeform, maybe smut later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peonymint/pseuds/peonymint
Summary: hyejoo’s life is rough. she doesn’t believe anyone could ever fix that. but if she lets the pretty girl named chaewon in, could chaewon help hyejoo love life again?{intentionally short chapters}





	궤도의 사랑

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo :) so this is a lot of 1sts for me lol. it’s my first time posting anything on AO3, my first time writing F/F, my first time writing a LOONA fic. i’ve been an orbit for a little over 2 months, and i’ve absolutely fallen in love with olivia and gowon. i hope this fic isn’t too bad and i hope you enjoy it! muah

 

   hyejoo did not need to be protected. not from her mother, or anyone else. she certainly did not need to be protected by chaewon. hyejoo wished to be alone, and chaewon simply couldn’t take a hint. she really didn’t need chaewon interrupting her emotional breakdowns during lunch everyday.

one day, hyejoo sits with her head in her arms, not having touched a single piece of her shitty school lunch. she just wanted to pull the carton of menthols from the pocket of her leather jacket. anything to relieve her too loud thoughts. 

 and of course, chaewon plops down right next to her. hyejoo wants to scream at her.

    “hyejoo-ah, are you sleepy? you really should eat, it’ll probably give you more energy!l

“chaewon-ssi, i am not in the mood for it.” chaewon completely ignores what hyejoo says and keeps being her beautiful, friendly self.

    “hyejoo-ah, your hair looks so cute like that! and your jacket is super cool,” chaewon says enthusiastically. hyejoo stands and walks to the bathroom to have a smoke, but doesn’t come back to the lunchroom.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you if you actually read haha :D


End file.
